


Joyride

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 5: Broomstick





	

"Mark, seriously. If I fall off this thing I'll come back and haunt your ass."

"My ass specifically?" Mark grinned over his shoulder, already straddling his broomstick as he waited for Jack to climb on behind him. Jack huffed, arms crossed as he watched Mark adjust the bag hanging over his chest, looking back at Jack with a grin.

"Come on Jack. I'll be careful," Mark reassured, grinning widely when Jack finally stepped closer, sitting down behind Mark and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"So you never said where we were goin," Jack murmured, tightening his hold around Mark as the broom rose into the air and their feet left the ground.

"I know. It's a surprise," Mark grinned, both hands on the broom as he leaned forward, willing it to go faster as it slowly picked up speed, cool night air whipping past them as they flew.

The rest of the flight was quiet, Jack's hold on Mark tight as he shut his eyes for the most part, only peeking out every now and then at the moon and stars.

Eventually they slowed, lowering back toward the ground. Jack kept his arms tightened around Mark until his feet touched the ground, finally opening his eyes.

Jack's eyes widened as he looked out at the open field they now stood in, fairy pools glittering and shining near a creek to their right. He watched in amazement as fairies flitted from pool to pool and flower to flower, glowing blue and pink and yellow and green and every color in the rainbow. He'd only ever seen pictures of fairies in books and bedtime stories. But here they were, floating over water and landing on flowers and sitting in the grass.

Jack finally turned to Mark, who smiled brightly in the glow of the moon and the colored light from the fairies, his smile dazzling even in the low light.

"Worth the trip?" he asked, referring to the broomstick they were both standing over. Jack grinned, nodding as he leaned forward to kiss him.

"Definitely."


End file.
